This invention relates generally to mechanical couplings which connect rotatable shafts and particularly to a spline centering device for interconnecting rotating members.
Use of an internal spline which engages a mating external spline for transmitting torque is well known in the art. A straight spline which engages a mating straight spline for the purposes indicated does not have any centering means, and in order to limit wear of the spline, pilots are provided at both ends of the spline shaft assembly. If proper pilots are not provided and the splines do not mate with a close fit, relative spline tooth motion and therefore tooth wear occurs.
The present inventor is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,068 issued on Oct. 20, 1987 to Rodney R. Andrews, et al., which provides a spline anti-backlash device utilizing centrifugal forces for forcing teeth on a portion of an external spline to engage or lock onto the mating teeth on an internal spline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,823 issued on Aug. 11, 1987 to Lopez, et al., teaches an arrangement wherein the teeth on an external spline are biased radially outward so that upon being inserted into a mating internal spline the teeth will intimately engage the teeth of the internal spline to provide an anti-backlash coupling.
Other prior art devices use various means to tighten on the spline teeth by providing a reacting torque.
The present invention uses a spring loaded tapered member to pick up a diameter that does not have pilot fit characteristics to provide the required spline centering.